disneyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Fix-It Felix Jr.
|Spezies = Videospielfigur |Persönlichkeit = Heroisch, hilfsbereit, fröhlich, komisch, freundlich, lebendig, handlich, schüchtern, vergnügt |Ziele =Ralph finden und zurück ins Spiel bringen (erfolgreich) Calhouns Herz erobern (erfolgreich) |Geschlecht = Männlich |Augen = |Aussehen=Schlank, helle Haut, braune Haare, blaue Augen |Haare = |Feinde= Cy-Bugs, King Candy, Sauer Drops (ehemals) |Familie=Fix-It Felix, Sr. (Vater) Sergeant Calhoun (Frau) |Beziehungen zu = Die Niceländer, Gene, Sergeant Calhoun, Randale-Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Sauer Drops |Fähigkeiten =Alles mit seinem Hammer zu reparieren |Mag=Torten, Sergeant Calhoun, Harmonie |Equipment=Magischer Hammer |Mag nicht=Enten, dass Ralph das Spiel verlässt, Misshandlung, Konfrontationen |Geburtstag=1982 |Heimat=Niceland |Sprecher EN = Jack McBrayer |Sprecher DE = Kim Hasper}} Fix-It Felix Jr. ist ein Charakter aus dem Film Ralph reichts und der Fortsetzung Chaos im Netz. Im Videospiel Fix-It Felix Jr. ist er der Gegenspieler von Randale-Ralph. Hintergrund In Fix-It Felix Jr. wohnen Felix und seine Kollegen in der malerischen Stadt Niceland. Laut der Handlung des Spiels rettet Felix das Wohnhaus der Stadt und ihre Bewohner vor der Zerstörung durch einen riesigen Mann namens Randale-Ralph. Für jeden in Niceland ist Felix der Aushängeschild für das Gute. Laut Ralph zu Beginn des Films wurde der Zauberhammer ihm von seinem Vater Fix-It Felix Sr. gegeben. Der Zauberhammer hat die Fähigkeit, alles und jeden zu reparieren, und er kann sogar einen verletzten Charakter heilen. Entwicklung In den ersten Entwicklungsphasen des Films war Felix eigentlich der Protagonist der Geschichte, während Ralph als sekundärer Charakter diente. Der Drehbuchautor Phil Johnston glaubte, dass Ralph die überzeugendere Figur war, insbesondere in Bezug auf die Charakterentwicklung. Felix wurde daraufhin zu einer Nebenrolle degradiert, blieb aber eine herausragende Figur in der Gesamtgeschichte.Bit by Bit: Creating the Worlds of Wreck-It Ralph Interessanterweise war Felix ursprünglich dazu gedacht, Ralph und später Vanellope auf ihren Reisen durch Sugar Rush (damals als Candy Hollow bekannt) zu begleiten. Er half dem Duo beim Bau von Vanellopes Kart, indem er die verschiedenen Minispiele von King Candy spielte und war auch dabei, als Vanellope sie Ralph ihr zu Hause vorstellte. Bei Vanellope verhielt sich Felix sehr viel wie ein verantwortungsbewusstes, wenn auch beunruhigendes, Elternteil. Trotz der Tatsache, dass diese frühen Sequenzen eine entscheidende Rolle bei der Identifizierung von Felix' Charakter spielten, wurde er später von einer Mehrheit von Ralph und Vanellopes Abenteuer ausgeschlossen, da die Filmemacher der Meinung waren, dass seine Einbeziehung von der Entwicklung ihrer Beziehung ablenken könnte.Blu-Ray-Extra: Alternate & Deleted Scenes (Audiokommentar) Es gab auch eine Nebenhandlung, an der Felix und Ralph beteiligt waren, in der sich der Erstere in Sergeant Calhoun verliebt hatte (ein Konzept, das im Film verblieben ist).Blu-Ray-Extra: Alternate & Deleted Scenes (Audiokommentar) Persönlichkeit Felix wurde als „guter Kerl“ programmiert. Er ist charmant, warmherzig, gesellig und in der gesamten Spielhalle beliebt, insbesondere in Niceland. Für die Bewohner dort ist Felix die Definition von Güte und Heldentum und wiederum preisen sie Felix ständig als ihren edlen Anführer und behandeln ihn mit äußerster Bewunderung und Respekt. Zu Beginn des Films war dieser diese Behandlung seit dreißig Jahren gewöhnt und obwohl sein Ego dadurch nie aufgebläht wurde, war er gegenüber den Gefühlen von Ralph, der von den Nicelandern das genaue Gegenteil erhielt, sich nicht bewusst. Felix war Ralph gegenüber nie wirklich unfreundlich (er tauschte sich über seine Probleme und sogar über seine romantischen Beziehungen aus). Vielmehr hat er die Perspektive des Bösen nie in Betracht gezogen, sondern lediglich ihre Rollen und Behandlung als die natürliche Ordnung ihres Lebens als Videospielcharaktere betrachtet. Er schien nicht zu sehr gegen die Idee von Ralph zu sein, an den Feierlichkeiten teilzunehmen, aber er wurde oft dazu gedrängt, den Bösewicht abzulehnen und machte passiv Versuche, Konfrontationen zu vermeiden. Felix ist auch sehr naiv und optimistisch, was ihn manchmal kindisch und unrealistisch erscheinen lässt. Nachdem sich Ralph auf ein Abenteuer begeben hat, wird Felix Heldentum in den Vordergrund gerückt, als er Ralph nach Hause bringt und sein Videospiel rettet. Während des Abenteuers steht er vor Prüfungen und Bedrängnis, die die von Ralphs eigenen Erfahrungen widerspiegeln - abgelehnt, als Verbrecher behandelt und mit emotionalem und körperlichem Unglück konfrontiert zu werden. Felix beklagt seine beunruhigten Erfahrungen mit Ralph und sagt dass der Bösewicht nicht weiß, wie sich eine solche Behandlung anfühlt, was nur bestätigt, wie wenig er wirklich von seinem Kollegen wusste. Dies führte die beiden schließlich zu gegenseitigem Verständniss und Felix glich sofort die Jahre der Vernachlässigung aus, indem er Ralph half, Vanellope von Schweetz selbstlos zu schützen. Als ihr Abenteuer zu Ende ist, hat sich gezeigt, dass Felix eine Vorliebe und Wertschätzung für Ralph entwickelt hat, was durch Felix' Verwendung des Begriffs „Bruder“ in Bezug auf Ralph bekräftigt wird. Aussehen Felix ist ein kleiner Mann mit heller Haut, braunem Haar und blauen Augen. Er trägt ein blaues Klempner-Outfit mit weißem Unterhemd und braune Stiefel und Handschuhe. Seine Mütze ist ebenfalls blau und mit seinen Initialen versehen. Wie die anderen Charaktere des Films änderte sich Felix' Aussehen, hauptsächlich Kleidung, während der Charakterentwicklung vom Tragen eines Overalls zu einer modernen Klempneruniform. Zuerst sollte er ein gelbes Hemd mit aufgerollten Ärmeln und einen etwas anderen Gürtel tragen. Es wurde jedoch in ein kurzärmeliges blaues Hemd mit Namensschild geändert und auch das Aussehen des Gürtels änderte sich. Sein Gesichtsausdruck und seine Frisur sind auch sehr ähnlich zu dem seines Sprechers Jack McBrayer. Auftritte ''Ralph reichts left|250px|thumb|Felix auf der Jubiläumsfeier seines Spiels In der Videospielwelt von Fix-It Felix Jr. feiern Felix und die Niceländer das 30-jährige Jubiläum des Spiels, wobei ein Charakter absichtlich nicht eingeladen wird: Randale-Ralph, der Bösewicht des Spiels. Während einer Party auf der Tanzfläche kommt Ralph an und die Niceländer fordern Felix auf, ihn zu verscheuchen. Felix ist nervös, weil er nicht das Herz hat, Ralph abzuweisen. Nach einer unbeholfenen Begrüßung lädt Felix Ralph ein, aber die Niceländer sind nicht gerade erfreut. Der Bürgermeister von Niceland, Gene, verliert die Geduld mit Ralph, der sich von den Niceländern wegen seiner Rolle als Bösewicht gemieden fühlt. Felix versucht den Streit von Gene und Ralph zu stoppen, aber die beiden sind zu wütend auf den jeweils anderen. Ralph wird schließlich dazu gedrängt, die Jubiläumstorte zu zerstören und gibt Gene damit indirekt recht, dass Ralph nur der Bösewicht ist, der das Gebäude ruiniert. Felix versucht sich trotz der Abwesenheit von Ralph normal zu verhalten|250px|thumb Am nächsten Morgen bereitet sich eine Arcadebesucherin darauf vor, ''Fix-It Felix Jr. zu spielen, aber Ralph ist nirgends zu finden, sehr zu Felix' Verwirrung. Felix schleicht sich vom Bildschirm raus und eilt zu Ralphs Zuhause, aber Ralph ist dort nicht aufzufinden. Die Niceländer geraten in Panik über Ralphs mysteriöses Verschwinden, gerade als die Besucherin Mr. Litwak, den Besitzer der Arcade, über das Problem informiert. Litwak glaubt, dass das Spiel defekt ist und bringt ein Schild mit der Aufschrift „Außer Betrieb“ an der Arcade an, wodurch die Welt von Niceland dunkler wird und die Niceländer erneut in Panik geraten, weil sie befürchten, dass sie ohne Ralph abgeschaltet werden könnten. Ein optimistischer Felix beruhigt die Menge und glaubt, dass Ralph in der Bar einfach wieder eingeschlafen ist, kurz bevor er einen Besuch von Q*bert erhält, der Felix sagt, dass Ralph zu Hero's Duty gegangen ist. Felix bewundert die hohe Auflösung von Calhoun|left|thumb|250px Felix macht sich auf den Weg, um ihn zu finden, aber als er ankommt, wird er von Sergeant Calhoun, der Hauptfigur des Spiels und ihren Soldaten angegriffen. Glücklicherweise ist Felix in der Lage, seine Sprünge zu nutzen, um ihrem Feuer zu entgehen, bevor Calhoun ihn schlägt. Felix wird mit vorgehaltener Waffe festgehalten, bevor er bemerkt, wie schön Calhoun in der höhen Aufllösung ist und er verliebt sich sofort in sie. Ungeschmeichelt fordert Calhoun sein Anliegen kennenzulernen, woraufhin Felix erklärt, dass er nach Ralph sucht. Calhoun spottet über die Behauptungen, dass jemand in ihr Spiel eingedrungen sein könnte, bis Ralph mit einem Baby Cy-Bug, einem Feind in Hero's Duty, in einem Shuttle vorbeifliegt. Felix und Calhoun folgen dem Shuttle zur Game Central Station. Dort sagt ihnen der Überspannungsschützer, dass Ralph nach Sugar Rush geflogen ist. Felix sieht nicht, dass Ralph mit einem Cy-Bug in Sugar Rush eingedrungen ist. Calhoun sagt ihm jedoch, dass Cy-Bugs nicht in der Lage sind, den Unterschied zwischen der Spielzeit und den Nachstunden zu erkennen, was bedeutet, dass sie wirklich böse sind. Sie werden sich schließlich vermehren und Sugar Rush zerstören, bevor sie alle anderen Spiele in der Spielhalle zerstören, wenn man sie nicht aufhält. Calhoun und Felix suchen Ralph|thumb|250px Felix folgt Calhoun, aber der Sergeant sagt zu Felix, dass sie alleine gehen wird. Trotz Calhouns Forderungen behauptet Felix, es sei „seine Aufgabe, das zu reparieren, was Ralph zerstört hat“. Calhoun willigt schließlich ein, ihn mitzunehmen, und das Duo macht sich auf den Weg. In Sugar Rush finden sie das Shuttle, aber Ralph und der Cy-Bug sind nicht in Sicht.Während der Suche im Süßigkeitenbaumwald fragt Calhoun, warum Ralph sein Spiel verlassen hat. Felix ist ahnungslos, befürchtet jedoch, dass sich Ralph „Turbo gegangen ist“. Felix erklärt Calhoun, dass TurboTime bei der Eröffnung der Arcade das mit Abstand beliebteste Spiel war und Turbo, die Hauptfigur des Spiels, es genoss, im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen. Als jedoch ein neues Rennspiel, RoadBlasters, ankam und Turbos die Aufmerksamkeit stahl, sprang ein extrem eifersüchtiger Turbo in das neue Spiel und versuchte, es zu übernehmen, was dazu führte, dass es abstürzte. Infolgedessen wurden beide Spiele für immer abgeschaltet. Felix rettet Calhoun und sich|thumb|250px|left Kurz nachdem Felix die Geschichte beendet hat, verschwindet der Zweig, auf dem er und Calhoun stehen und die beiden fallen in Nesquik Sand. Felix versucht zu hüpfen, aber ohne Erfolg. Verzweifelt gerät er in Panik, bis Calhoun ihn ruhig schlägt. In diesem Moment beginnen die über ihnen lebenden, seilartigen Tummelchen zu lachen und je mehr sie lachen, desto tiefer steigen sie ab. Auf Felix' Wunsch schlägt Calhoun wiederholt auf Felix' Gesicht, welches er sich wiederum mit seinem Zauberhammer repariert, bis die die Leinen in Reichweite sind. Felix packt Calhoun und einen der Leinen, sodass die beiden entkommen können. Calhoun ist beeindruckt von Felix' Plan und Ausführung, aber der Moment ist nur von kurzer Dauer. Die beiden kehren zum abgestürzten Shuttle zurück, das Felix mit seinem Hammer repariert. Sie fliegen im Shuttle, um das Königreich aus der Luft zu sehen. Während des Flugs schaut Felix sie verliebt an und davon kriegt Calhoun Rückblicke auf ihre frühere Beziehung und wird dadurch sauer, landet das Shuttle und wirft ihn heraus. Felix war nicht bekannt, dass er sie an Calhouns verstorbenen Verlobten erinnert hat, der an ihrem Hochzeitstag von einem Cy-Bug gefressen wurde. Felix trifft auf Ralph|thumb|250px Felix fühlte sich verzweifelt, dass Calhoun seine Zuneigung abgelehnt hat und er geht zum Schloss von King Candy und fragt den Assistenten des Königs, Sauer Drops, ob er Ralph gesehen hätte. Da Ralph in Sugar Rush zu einem Verbrecher geworden ist, befürchtet Sauer Drops, dass Felix auch zu einer Bedrohung für King Candys Verschwörung werden könnte und er sperrt ihn im Gefängnis des Palasts ein. Während er sich im Gefängnis befindet, versucht er, die Fensterstangen mit seinem Hammer zu brechen, stärkt sie aber stattdessen, was ihn hoffnungslos schluchzen lässt. In diesem Moment tritt Ralph in Felix Zelle. Felix war anfangs überglücklich, seinen Freund zu sehen, aber beschimpft Ralph schließlich für seine selbstsüchtigen Taten. Ralph erklärt, warum er weggelaufen ist, was Felix überrascht. Als er anfing zu verstehen, dass er nicht ändern kann, wer er ist, bittet Ralph Felix, ein Kart zu reparieren, die einzige Hoffnung für einen kleinen „Glitch“ namens Vanellope. Er verspricht, dass er nie wieder versuchen wird, gut zu sein, wenn Felix es tut. Felix stimmt zu, berührt von Ralphs Selbstlosigkeit. Ralph und Felix erfahren die Wahrheit über Turbo|left|thumb|250px Sie retten die inhaftierte Vanellope. Felix, Ralph und Vanellope eilen zur Rennbahn; Denn wenn sie die Ziellinie überquert, wird sie kein Glitch mehr sein. Als Vanellope den zweiten Platz erreicht, kommt Calhoun und offenbart, dass das Cy-Bug-Jungtier gewachsen ist und Hunderte von Eiern in den Katakomben des Spiels geschlüpft sind. Während die Cy-Bugs durch Sugar Rush toben, schützen Felix und Ralph die Ziellinie. In dieser Zeit sehen sie, wie King Candy Vanellope auf der riesigen Leinwand angreift. Während ihres Raufens verursacht Vanellopes „glitchen“ King Candy auch zu „glitchen“ und so offenbart er sich als Turbo. Felix' Kinn sinkt, als er und Ralph dies sehen und die beiden sind sprachlos. Als sich Vanellope nach der Flucht vor Turbo der Ziellinie nähert, explodieren weitere Cy-Bugs-Schwärme vom Boden aus. Vanellopes Kart ist in eine Explosion geraten, die sie von der Strecke fallen lässt, was Felix und Ralph veranlasst, zu ihrer Rettung zu eilen, obwohl dies die Ziellinie für die Cy-Bugs anfällig macht. Hoffnungslos versuchen sie, das Spiel zu evakuieren, aber Glitches können ihre Spiele nicht verlassen und so kann. Felix fragt Calhoun, ob es eine Möglichkeit gibt, Sugar Rush zu retten, woraufhin Calhoun erklärt, dass die Cy-Bugs ohne einen Strahl wie in Hero's Duty nicht aufgehalten werden können. Felix' und Calhouns erster Kuss|thumb|250px Ralph formuliert schnell einen Plan, um den Diet Cola-Vulkan ausbrechen zu lassen und hofft, dass sein Lavaausbruch als Leuchtfeuer für die Cy-Bugs fungiert. Er verlässt Vanellope, die von Felix beschützt wird, und die beiden schauen ängstlich zu, wie Ralph von Turbo konfrontiert wird, der sich in einen Cy-Bug verwandelt hat, nachdem er von einem gegessen wurde. Glücklicherweise gelingt es Ralph, einen Ausbruch auszulösen, der das Leuchtfeuer erzeugt, das alle Cy-Bugs, einschließlich Turbo, endgültig anzieht und verdampft. Felix springt vor Freude und gratuliert Ralph zur Rettung von Sugar Rush sowie der gesamten Spielhalle. In seiner euphorischen Eile küsst Felix Calhoun auf die Wange und sie reagiert, indem sie ihn hochzerrt und zu Felix Überraschung gibt sie den Kuss zurück. Felix repariert dann die Ziellinie mit seinem Hammer und lässt diese Vanellope überqueren. Nachdem sie das getan hat, ist sie eine Prinzessin und der rechtmäßige Herrscher über Sugar Rush. Die Hochzeit von Felix und Calhoun|250px|left|thumb Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wird die Arcade gerade wieder geöffnet, also fordert Calhoun alle auf, zu ihren jeweiligen Spielen zurückzukehren. Felix und Ralph reisen gerade rechtzeitig zu Fix-It Felix Jr. zurück, um Mr. Litwak zu zeigen, dass ihr Spiel immer noch funktioniert, wodurch das Spiel vor dem Ausstecken geschützt wird. Sie laden obdachlose Videospielcharaktere wie Q*bert in ihr Spiel ein, um bei den Bonusstufen zu helfen und Niceland für die neuen Charaktere zu einem neuen Zuhause zu machen. Danach heirateten Felix und Calhoun mit Ralph als Trauzeuge und Vanellope als Trauzeugin. Und diesmal sind die Soldaten von Calhoun auf eine mögliche Cy-Bug-Attacke gefasst, welche aber nicht stattfindet. Während des Abspanns werden Felix und Ralph mit Vanellope und Calhoun bei verschiedenen Abenteuerspielen gezeigt. ''Chaos im Netz Felix in ''[[Chaos im Netz|thumb|250px]] Felix wird in der Fortsetzung wieder dabei sein. Nachdem Sugar Rush vom Stromnetz getrennt wurde, werden Calhoun und Felix Elternfiguren für die obdachlosen Rennfahrer.Michael Rougeau (20. September 2018): „31 Things We Learned About Ralph Breaks The Internet From A Trip To Disney Animation“. Gamespot (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 21. Oktober 2018. Galerie Konzepte Fix-It Felix Junior Konzept 1.png Fix-It Felix Junior Konzept 2.png Fix-It Felix Junior Konzept 3.jpg Fix-It Felix Junior Konzept 4.jpg Fix-It Felix Junior Konzept 5.jpg Fix-It Felix Junior Konzept 6.jpg Fix-It Felix Junior Konzept 7.jpg Fix-It Felix Junior Konzept 8.jpg Fix-It Felix Junior Konzept 9.jpg Fix-It Felix Junior Konzept 10.jpg Fix-It Felix Junior Konzept 11.png Fix-It Felix Junior Konzept 12.jpg Trivia *In einer Szene des Films erwähnt Felix Mario. Felix 'Hauptinspiration war Mario aus den Nintendo-Spielen. *In The Art of Wreck-It Ralph werden die Veränderungen im Aussehen von Fix-It Felix gezeigt. Er war einer Figur, die aus Linealen gemacht war, ein Mensch, der einen Overall trägt, oder ein Menschen, der eine moderne Klempneruniform trägt. *Obwohl Felix ein kurzärmliges, blaues Hemd trägt und im Spiel (und im Film) einen goldenen Hammer trägt, zeigt der Film, dass die Aracebox von Fix-It Felix Jr. Bilder von ihm trägt, wo er ein gelbes Hemd trägt und einen normalen Hammer hat. Dies war üblich bei Arcade-Spielen in den frühen 80er Jahren, wobei Bilder des Spiels selten mit den Farben der Ingame-Grafiken übereinstimmten. *In früheren Versionen von Chaos im Netz haben Felix und Calhoun Ralph und Vanellope auf ihrem Weg durch das Internet begleitet. Trotz der Tweets der Produktionsteams, dass die Ehe von Felix und Calhoun eine große Rolle in der Fortsetzung spielen würde, wurden ihre Auftritte weitgehend verkürzt. Dies wurde teilweise geändert, um die Arcade relevant zu halten, aus Gründen der Laufzeit und aufgrund der Überzeugung, dass zu viele Charaktere, die durch das Internet kommen, die Geschichte überfordern würden.Mike Ryan (30. Oktober 2018): „An Early, Behind-The-Scenes Look Into The Making Of ‘Ralph Breaks The Internet’“. UPROXX (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 8. Dezember 2018. Einzelnachweise Quellen *''Ralph reichts'' Navigation en:Fix-It Felix Jr. es:Repara-Félix Jr. fi:Fixari Felix, Jr. fr:Félix Fixe it:Felix Aggiustatutto nl:Fix-It Felix, Jr. pt-br:Conserta Felix Jr. ru:Мастер Феликс, младший zh:阿修 Kategorie:Ralph reichts (Charaktere) Kategorie:Animationsfiguren Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Erwachsene Kategorie:Deuteragonist Kategorie:Verheiratet Kategorie:Charaktere